1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle seating and more particularly to vehicle seats which include anchorage rods for infant and toddler car seat attachment hooks. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a trim closeout system which allows the rods to be located at locations along a seat which otherwise would interfere with seat aesthetics and design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wire rods at specified locations in vehicle seating has been mandated in some countries for several years and is required on vehicles to be produced in the United States in coming years. Standards require that the rods be placed at specific locations and be separated by specific distances. In most cases, the rods extend through the bite line of a vehicle seating set comprised of a seat cushion and a seat back. In other designs, however, it may be desirable to have the rods extend through the seat back, and the design of such systems becomes more complicated from a structural and aesthetic standpoint.
Generally, systems with which the present invention may be used include some type of bar or tube which extends along and beneath the seat and which is anchored to the vehicle or frame. The isofix rods themselves are typically welded to the bar or tube at the desired locations. Alternately, and as illustrated in an application co-pending with this application and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the isofix rods may be mechanically attached to the bar or tube or to a mounting bracket, and welds are used only to ensure proper location. In the latter design, forces are transferred to the support directly, rather than through welds which may have a greater tendency to fracture or otherwise fail under impact conditions.
A design for an automotive trim system which would conceal isofix rods extending through a seat back and which would overcome the above-noted disadvantages would represent a significant advance in this art.
A primary feature of the present invention is to provide a cavity and channel system for isofix rods used for the attachment of child seats.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a tunnel to create the appearance of a smooth seam when the child seat is not in use.
A different feature of the present invention is to provide a cavity for the isofix rod in a seat back and to eliminate any wind and noise sound.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a cavity and channel system which places the channel opening in the correct orientation to permit access to the isofix rod.
Yet a further feature of the present invention is to provide a cavity and channel system for providing access to an isofix rod which is readily adaptable to a wide variety of seat configurations.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a trim system which is combined with a cavity and channel system to provide an acceptable aesthetic appearance and prevent wind and noise movement through the resultant seat opening.
How these and further features of the present invention are accomplished will be described in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the FIGURES. Generally, however, the features are provided by a seat back which includes a first larger cavity on its rear surface and a channel extending from the cavity through the front of the seat back. An isofix rod is adapted to fit within the cavity and crosswise of the channel, so that the rod is accessible for attachment of a child seat. A pair of wires are provided for attachment of a plate to cover the rear cavity opening, which in turn prevents wind and noise problems. In the preferred and illustrated embodiment, trim forms a tunnel, closed on three sides and open at the front and the rear and along the bottom. The rear is attached to the plate, the front opening is attached at a seam or elsewhere on the vehicle interior, and a bottom flap is used to insure that the isofix rod may be easily inserted in the cavity. Other ways in which the features of the present invention are accomplished will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have had an opportunity to read the present specification, and such other ways are deemed to fall within the scope of the present invention if they fall within the scope of the scope of the claims which follow.